Just a Normal Day
by lemonsandcats
Summary: Marinette and Adrien go to school expecting a normal day, well as normal as it gets for them. But when they face off against a new akumatized victim, they realize the day might not be as normal as they thought. (LadyNoir, little bit of Adrinette, and rated T cause fight scene and maybe 1 curse word)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette/Ladybug:

It was just like any other day. I overslept, yet again. I somehow always managed to ignore my alarm clock. Tikki was finally able to drag me out of bed after much convincing and I rushed to get ready for the day. I quickly raced down the stairs, kissed maman and papa goodbye, and managed to shove a croissant in my mouth. I also made sure to grab some cookies for Tikki. I ran all the way to school and barely made it in time for roll call. Barging into the classroom, I swiftly made my way to my seat, only to have Chloe trip me on the way there. I cursed inwardly at my bad luck. And it only worsened when I awkwardly stuttered as Adrien helped me up. Another masterful attempt at conversation failed! I groaned internally and laid my head down dramatically against Alya, who simply consoled me knowingly. And with that Mrs. Bustier began class. Then, in the middle of the lesson, almost on cue, the sounds of frightened citizens filled the street with the day's akuma attack.

Yepppp, just a normal day...

or so I thought.

As soon as I transformed into Ladybug and arrived at the scene, I knew it was different. Normally, when Chat Noir and I arrived the mood lightened a little, citizens were put at ease, but today their wide eyes just looked on in terror. I couldn't help it as my own eyes widened at the sight unfolding before me. This was unlike any akuma I had ever seen before. I watched as a young man surrounded the world in an endless, ever-growing cloud of darkness. There was nothing light about his demeanor or costume. Usually, when Hawkmoth akumatized his victims, he put them in what looked like a 90s fashion disaster, but this man wore solely black. Everything about him, his stance, his posture, even the gleam in his eyes, screamed rage. "I am Shade." He declared in an icy voice laced with anger. "And all of Paris will pay for the wrath it has caused me." Moreover, the way he stated his purpose, how simply he made such a cruel intention, just made him sound even more menacing. He rose higher and higher upon his billowing dark tendrils of smoke.

It was not a normal day.

* * *

Adrien/Chat Noir:

That morning I woke up to the usual sound of Plagg yelling at me to get more cheese before I had to get ready for school. I quickly fed the greedy kwami before Natalie barged into my room and informed me of my busy schedule. I ate breakfast at the large dining room table by myself, as father was nowhere to be seen...again. What was the point of the immense room if there was no one to fill it? The Gorilla dropped me off at school where I greeted Alya and Nino, happy to leave behind my lonely house. I walked to class with them and began to chat with Nino as we sat in our usual seats. Then, approximately 2 minutes before class started, Marinette burst through the door, only to be tripped by Chloe on the way to her seat. I shot Chloe a glare, who, in response, only batted her eyelashes innocently. I stood to help Marinette up and the bluenette awkwardly thanked me, grateful for my help, but she soon ran to her seat to escape me. I sighed. I knew Marinette was a good friend, but sometimes I seriously wondered if she was afraid of me. Mrs. Bustier finally started the day's lesson and, as usual, in the middle of class screams pierced the air. The day's akuma attack.

Greeeeaaaaaat.

I ran off, transforming into Chat Noir, ready to see my lady. As I leaped from the school, I caught a glimpse of a flash of red that was headed towards the park and I shot off. The only thing on my mind was my bugaboo's face. I arrived and spotted her standing in front of the park and landed next to her. I was thinking of the perfect classic flirtatious remark to blurt out a when I saw my lady's expression. I had never seen anything like it before; there was pure fear in Ladybug's eyes. I didn't understand why until I finally turned to gaze at what she was looking at. The man before me looked anything but human. He was surrounded by dark swirls of clouds that formed pitch black tentacles which obeyed his every command. The man's eyes were filled with a stormy rage that rivaled that of any other villain I had yet to encounter.

It was at that moment, I knew that day was anything but normal.

I also knew I would do anything to protect my lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette/Ladybug:

I watched with almost an awestruck fear as the darkness that surrounded Shade began to swirl. The smoke tentacles he controlled seemed to gain mass as he wrapped them around unsuspecting victims. My legs couldn't seem to function properly, I could only watch as Shade used his power to fill innocent citizens with smoke. He made them feel not only his pain but also made them loyal to his cause. I felt Chat Noir land beside me but could do nothing to tear my eyes away from the terrible display unfolding in front of me. "If I were you," he said to Chat Noir and myself, "I would hand over your miraculous before I squeeze the very souls from your bodies." Shade hissed ruthlessly, teeming with cruelty. With that, I snapped out of my daze. "No way Hawkmoth is ever coming anywhere near our jewels." Chat seemed to take a defensive stand in front of me as he declared, "If Hawkmoth thinks he can just get away with terrorizing the people of this city for our power, he has another thing coming." He practically growled the last part, I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going too feral. Afterall, Shade was still just another victim. "Shade", I yelled, "you don't have to do this! Fight it!" Shade merely looked bored at my attempt to get through to him. "So be it." He cried and launched his minions at our superhero forms.

* * *

Adrien/Chat Noir:

"If I were you," Shade said, "I would hand over your miraculous before I squeeze the very souls from your bodies." At that, Ladybug seemed to snap out of her fear and immediately answered, "No way Hawkmoth is ever coming anywhere near our jewels." Honoring the promise I made to myself, I took a protective stance in front of her and declared, "If Hawkmoth thinks he can just get away with terrorizing the people of this city for our power, he has another thing coming." I felt myself growing wild with anger as I growled my retort. How dare this man threaten my lady? Ladybug seemed to sense my outrage and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I had to remind myself that Shade was just another victim, he wasn't the real enemy. Hawkmoth was. Yes, Hawkmoth would pay. "Shade", Ladybug suddenly yelled, "you don't have to do this! Fight it!" Shade had the audacity to simply look bored at her touching attempt to help him. "So be it." He signaled for his followers to strike us.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette/Ladybug:

I held back, waiting for my opponents to strike me first, while I saw Chat charge ahead. That kitty, one day he was gonna get hurt protecting me. No. I couldn't think like that, I had to focus. Chat held off most of Shade's victims, trapping in stores or buildings nearby, and I did the same with any that got past him. Shade was mainly concerned with subjecting more civilians to his power and sending them after us. Soon no one remained. No one, except Shade. I tried again to reach out to Shade. He was a powerful opponent and I didn't want any more chaos to ensue. Maybe it was due to my creation powers, but I never liked when destruction tore apart my city. "Stop, please Shade. Deep down you don't want this. You know that. Hawkmoth is just using you!" "Hawkmoth," he said, "is the only one who feels the same sea of torment sturring inside of him." Shade looked away, almost with a longing. To be with someone who knows his pain. Of course while expressing his pain Chat had to barge in, saying, "How very poetic oh lord of darkness, but I've had enough of this today. CATACLYSM!" Chat charged at him, his destructive powers bubbling around his clawed hand. Shade turned back towards us at his statement and flung chat against a tree, his power causing it to crumble to ash. Chat cursed. I sensed we needed my Lucky Charm early for this battle, so I threw my yo-yo into the air above me. But before the item even had a chance to fall into my arms, I felt something knock into me and lift me off the ground.

* * *

Adrien/Chat Noir:

As soon as Shade had uttered those final words, I ran ahead. I saw Ladybug hold back, waiting for the converted citizens to reach her first. Ever the tactical one, Ladybug was, and she always held on to hope that each victim could break from their spell. Me? With men like Hawkmoth in the world, there was little to hope for. The little hope I had left lied with her. Ladybug. So, I struck. They wouldn't get to her, not if I could help it. I moved people back, twirling my baton till I could corner them in a nearby shop, out of the way. Ladybug diligently fought against any I didn't trap until it was only us versus Shade. She tried yet again to reach out to Shade. He was the worst we had yet to face, I dared to say, so I could see why she thought to try and talk our way out, but I still couldn't quite understand why she bothered. Maybe it was just my destructive powers or my home life, but I was used to expecting the worse life had to offer. "Stop, please Shade. Deep down you don't want this. You know that. Hawkmoth is just using you!" She cried, sympathy practically pouring from her voice. "Hawkmoth," he spat at her, "is the only one who feels the same sea of torment sturring inside of him." Shade looked away, almost...craving. Craving to be with Hawkmoth? Why? So they could wallow in self-pity together? I had enough. "How very poetic oh lord of darkness, but I've had enough of this today. CATACLYSM!" I charged at him, my power active in my hand. Shade turned back towards me I felt his power throw me into the nearest tree. Of course, once my claws grazed the bark, the tree was reduced to nothing. flung chat against a tree, his power causing it to crumble to ash. I cursed at my bad luck. Ladybug tried casting her Lucky Charm, but before she had the chance to retrieve the item, Shade knocked her into the Parisian skyline.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien/Chat Noir:

Ladybug was thrown across the city.

"Ladybug!" I cried. Seeing the love of my life sent sprawling across the city's skyline made me launch myself at Shade. Shade hurt my lady and he was going to pay for it. But Shade was too strong for me to fight alone. After using up my power, and getting knocked into that tree, I was drained. I felt myself get knocked down by a large tentacle. Another tendril swirled under me, snaked around my leg, and threw me upwards. I hit the ground with a large thud. Before I could even respond, Shade struck again. And Again. And again. And again. Until I couldn't tell where one blow ended and another began; all I could feel was pain. When Shade sensed I had had enough, I watched as he lowered himself to the ground and stalked towards me. I tried to stand. I attempted to push myself up with my arms, only to collapse with exhaustion. Then I saw ladybug in the distance running towards me. "Tsk tsk tsk." Shade chirped cooly. "I warned you kitty, but now..." He dragged a claw of cloud and dust across my face, causing me to whimper in pain. "Now you're going to pay. But first, a prize." Shade reached for my miraculous. I was beaten, I knew it, but the only thing that I wanted was for Ladybug to be safe. As she neared me I could only mouth "RUN!" while I felt the tears flow freely down my cheeks. Shade almost had my ring within his grasp when a voice finally disrupted the quiet.

"No."

* * *

Marinette/Ladybug:

I felt myself get hurtled across the city as Chat cried out in anguish,

"Ladybug!" I tried to land on my feet but stumbled to the ground, painfully. I winced, but I had to get up. I had to help Chat. I shot through the air, but what I saw as I neared the scene horrified me. Chat was being knocked down by Shade's darkness, over, and over, and over again. I frantically moved my yoyo faster, to reach my partner. I watched how when Chat could take no more, Shade lowered himself to the ground, striding towards him like a greedy predator. Chat tried to stand, but to no avail, he fell to the ground, all his energy spent. I could see his eyes fixed on me, even as Shade taunted, "Tsk tsk tsk. I warned you kitty, but now... Now, you're going to pay. But first, a prize." He reached for Chat's miraculous. I could see it in his eyes as he looked at me. He was beaten. And he knew it. But even now he only cared about me. That stupid, stupid cat! He only cared about me.

If I didn't crack when I saw Chat being beaten up; if I didn't crack as I witnessed Shade drag a claw of cloud and dust across his face, making him mewl in pain; I definitely cracked when I saw the tears make their way down my partner's face as he mouthed for me to run.

I broke.

As Shade's hand was in grabbing distance of Chat's ring, my voice rang through the silence.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien/Chat Noir:

Shade's hand hovered, a mere inch from my ring, but he stopped dead in his tracks. "w-W.." He stuttered, sounding unsure for the first time all day. Clearing his throat he turned to hesitantly look at Ladybug. "What was that?" "You heard me." Ladybug snarled. I had never heard my lady sound so...deadly. Shade gulped and I couldn't help but worry for the poor guy. He was about to face the full, unadulterated fury that lied in the heart of the most powerful woman I knew. Unable to do much else, I caught my lady's eye. Those fierce, beautiful bluebell eyes. And I smiled at her as the darkness finally consumed me.

* * *

Marinette/Ladybug:

Shade's hand halted no more than an inch from his target at the sound of her voice. "w-W.." He stammered before turning to me. "What was that?" "You heard me." I snapped. Never before, in my entire life, had I heard myself sound so menacing. I was always sweet little innocent Marintette. But now I was Ladybug. I was powerful, and Hawkmoth was finally about to get a taste of that power. I smirked as Shade gulped. Good. He should be afraid. You threatened Chat, you threatened me. I finally met Chat's eye. Oh, those sweet green eyes. When did they become so handsome, like Adrien's? The compassion behind them. And that smile. I loved that smile. But then I saw his eyes roll back into his head.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette/Ladybug:

The smile that I wore when I looked at Chat smiling at me dropped off my face. I turned to glare at Shade. I was shaking. My breaths came in large, heavy gasps. I swear, my eyes turned blood red. Victim or no victim, Shade was in for a world of pain. His eyes could only widen in fear as I leaped onto him, pushing him to the ground. "NO ONE! NO ONE! TOUCHES MY KITTY!" I screamed as I released a barrage of blows to Shade until I felt him go limp. Even then I continued to hit Shade's body until my punches slowed and my breathing calmed. I think the only reason I was able to beat him that way was because he was too surprised to fight back. I looked down to see the butterfly mask still hovering over Shade's face. My fury was reignited as I grabbed him and hauled him to my face so I could have a little chat with Hawkmoth. I wanted him to see my face. The girl that beat him, and would continue to do so. Forever and always. "I will find you," I assured him, "and when I do, you are in for a world of pain." Only as I gripped the front of the cloth on Shade's body, did I finally spot his akumatized object, a pin on his shirt, and break it. A black butterfly came flying out and I quickly captured it in my yo-yo, de-evilizing it. I found my lucky charm on the ground nearby and cast it into the air. Then I was by Chat's side. Cradling him in my arms as the damage of the attack was swept away. Even as his injuries were healed, I sobbed, clutching his body tightly in my arms. Chat pulled back, awakened and unharmed, to stare at me. I let out a noise between a laugh and a sob as I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. At first, he didn't move, startled by my movement, but he soon returned my affection as he gripped my body against his. All I could do was say "You stupid, stupid cat," because it was true, "don't you know how much you mean to me?" He only hugged me tighter upon hearing my words and soon he too began to tremble and weep. I don't know if I ever heard our miraculous beeping, but if I did I didn't care. When I looked into his eyes again, I found I was looking into them without a mask surrounding them.

Adrien?

* * *

Adrien/Chat Noir:

The first thing I felt when I came to was someone else's body pressed against my own. Then I heard crying. It sounded like Ladybug. Ladybug! I pulled back in surprise to find my sweet bugaboo's face stained with tears. She let out a strangled laugh, trying to smile while still crying. Then I felt her pull me into the tightest embrace of my entire life. To be honest, I had no idea how to react. The love of my life was holding me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. I finally came to my senses and hugged her back. And oh dear god, when she started whispering "You stupid, stupid cat, don't you know how much you mean to me?" The day's events came rushing back to me. Shade, the fight, and my brilliant, brave Ladybug. I couldn't hold her tight enough as I felt my own body shake and my own tears leak out of my eyes. I don't know if I ever heard our miraculous beeping, but if I did I didn't care. When I looked into her eyes again, I found I was looking into them without a mask surrounding them.

Marinette?


End file.
